


pansy always knows

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Sex, Drarry, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Quickie, Riding, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, i gave them a dog because i fucking love doggos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: just a quick, cute morning sex scene between draco and harry. nothing special.





	pansy always knows

Bright lights seeped through the white, sheer curtains. The lights reflected nicely off of Harry’s tan skin, but it also woke him up. Now he wasn’t in the best mood, waking up on the wrong side of the bed per se. 

He grumbled, covering his face with the nice, satin pillows. “Why the fuck is it so early?” He asked angrily into the empty room. 

“Kind of how the sun works if you ask the Universe.” 

Harry jolted up in surprise to find his boyfriend, Draco, standing at the end of their bed. Their border collie, Rosie, stood by his leg, almost in the same sassy pose. 

“Merlin, Draco,” he sighed. “Why are you even up?” Harry took the comforter and wrapped it around himself. 

Draco giggled. “Well, first of all, babe,” he pointed to the clock on their wall, “it is 11:30, not super early at all. I already took Rosie for our morning jog.” 

“Oh fuck you and your cute lil’ jogs,” Harry mumbled, despite patting the space next to him for Rosie to sit and lick his tired face. 

More laughs from Draco. “Second of all,” he added. “We are meeting Hermione and Pansy for lunch at 1:00, so about time you get up.” 

“Shit, that’s today?” Harry said, finally sitting up and rubbing his groggy eyes. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table. With this, he got a better view of his amused boyfriend, clad in his workout clothes. 

“It’s today,” Draco bemused. “But I was hoping we could do something else first, maybe?” 

Harry knew where this was going. “Draco, we have to be there in less than two hours and neither of us is ready.” 

Draco whined. “Why not?” He asked, crossing his arms. “You know I can look cute in a matter of minutes if necessary.” 

Both Rosie and Draco glared at Harry. Their pet was like a dog version of Draco, his little sidekick if you will. However, Harry always thought Draco’s spirit animal would be a ferret, considering what happened fourth year. 

“Fine, I am giving this 30 minutes before I go shower,” Harry said as Draco straddled his lap happily. “I don’t care if I give you blue balls.” 

The former-Slytherin grinned. “You know I can make that work.” 

“Then do it, baby.” 

Draco picked up Rosie and put her out of the room, them being good dog dads and all, and then resumed to his spot on his boyfriend's lap. 

Quickly, Draco pulled off Harry’s pajama pants, him already being shirtless. He slithered his way down to his crotch like a snake almost. Draco bit his hipbone roughly, causing Harry to moan a little. 

Harry looked down. “You gonna suck me off, pretty boy?” He asked, running a hand through Draco’s pale blonde hair. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so impatient, I would,” Draco grumbled, pulling down Harry’s boxers to reveal his already half-hard dick. “Hard already huh?” 

“Well, when you sit on my lap…” Harry trails off, smiling to himself. 

Draco sighed and licked the underside of his shaft matching the licks with a slow hand on the rest of the dick. 

Finally, Draco allowed the entire dick into his mouth, moving softly back and forth. Harry moaned loudly, gripping harder onto his lover's hair, like a rein. 

Harry began to thrust harder into Dracos pretty, pink lips, beginning to face fuck him. “You are so, so good at this, baby,” he says, biting his lip to hold back his moaning. 

Draco pulled off of the cock, to Harry’s dismay. “Oh yeah?” He asked. “Are you planning on fucking me now?” 

Chuckling, Harry shook his head. “Nope,” he laughed. “Keep going.” 

Draco sighed and said: “You are going to fucking cum before I even get the lube out, asshole.” 

Harry continued to laugh as Draco put his shaft back into his mouth and moved his head even faster, coaxing more groans out of Harry. That boy was always loud when he sucked him off. It was a gift, Draco supposed. 

Pulling off once more, Draco rolled his eyes. “Can I at least finger myself?” He asked, using his best puppy dog eyes. 

“I suppose,” Harry allowed, reaching over to their side table drawer and pulling out the almost empty bottle of lube. He handed it to Draco, grinning foolishly. 

Draco smirked back, stripping himself naked. He sat up and reached under himself, pressing one finger into his hole. A small moan escaped his sarcastic lips. 

Harry sat back onto a propped up pillow and began to jerk off slowly. “Fuck yeah baby,” he sighed, a tad bit of humor running through his voice. “Finger yourself  _ wide  _ open.” 

Draco gave him a bored look and added another finger, sighing loudly. “Damn, that feels good,” Draco moaned, arching his back. Boy, was this a sight for Harry’s poor eyes. 

Adding a second finger and scissoring them, Draco began writhing slowly. As he searched for that friction, Harry bit his own lip and rubbed a rough hand down his boyfriend's pale thigh. 

“Do you think you are ready yet?” Harry asked, watching Draco finger himself delightfully. “We have 20 minutes.” 

Draco laughed. “20 minutes, literally I could have you cumming in three.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at Draco doubtfully. “Do it then, baby.” 

“No...I want to be a complete tease.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry said: “Of course you do.” 

Draco giggled once more as he took the lube and rubbed a liberal amount on Harry’s shaft. The bottle was now empty so he threw it across the room, near the trash. 

“Wow,” Harry said, eyeing the bottle across the room. “We should buy more when we are out today.” 

“Probably,” Draco added as he slowly sunk down on Harry’s dick, allowing a small moan escape his lips. 

As he began to writhe and move his hips, Harry’s breathing became quite labored and he began to thrust up to meet Draco’s movements. They both were not going to last very long. 

Harry grabbed hold of Draco’s lithe waist and flipped the two of them over, allowing him to pound Draco into the mattress. 

“Ah!” Draco moaned, pressing his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Literally destroy me, babe.”    
  
Harry chuckled loudly. “For the billionth time, I will surely do that, my love.” He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

The movements were indeed a lot quicker now. Draco was whining loudly, biting down onto Harry’s shoulder like a vampire. There would surely be a mark there tomorrow. Harry, of course, didn’t mind. 

“Fuck, you are so tight,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, causing him to shudder slightly. “Always so perfect for me.” 

Placing his slender legs on his shoulders, this allowed Harry to move even faster and press even harder against his prostate. Draco was an absolute mess. 

“Harry, I am literally g-gonna cum,” Draco moaned, running his nails down Harry’s muscular back. 

“Let go then,” Harry said seductively. “We have places to be, baby.”    
  
Draco scowled. “Shut the fuck up or I’ll make myself not cum.” 

Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to his ankle. “Or not, it’s okay. We can be late.” 

Without warning, Draco came, whining loudly. It created a sticky mess all over his stomach. Harry smirked, pressing kisses all over his face. “Nice.” 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes as Harry continued to slam into him, bringing himself into release. Not even a minute later, he came inside his boyfriend. 

“Gross, babe,” Draco complained, despite kissing his collarbone. He moved his legs off his shoulder and wiped the cum off his stomach with Harry’s boxers. 

“We have to shower, you can clean it out of you then,” Harry mentioned, standing up and helping Draco up as well. 

“Wanna shower together?” 

“Duh.” 

\- - - - 

They arrived at the restaurant at one on the dot with Rosie. Pansy and Hermione absolutely adored the dog so they had to bring her. As soon as she saw them, she broke free from Draco’s grip and pounced on the couple. 

“Rosie!” Hermione squealed as Rosie laid kisses all over her face. “What a good girl.” 

Pansy smiled at her adorable girlfriend and walked over to Draco and Harry, a somewhat knowing look on her face. 

“Hi guys,” she said, hugging both of them. “How was your morning?” 

Draco coughed. “It was, uh, good. Went on a jog with Rosie, Harry overslept.” 

Pansy raised her eyebrow. “Is that all?” Harry smirked back at her. 

“Yup.” 

“I’m not stupid,” Pansy said slyly. “You both have sex eyes and, uh, lot’s of hickeys.” She pointed at both of their collarbones. 

Draco blushed and Harry chuckled. He never got embarrassed by this kind of stuff, Draco did. 

“Hey,” Pansy assured, wrapping an arm around her old childhood friend. “Don’t mention this to her, but we had sex in the shower this morning. Nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Pansy always knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! im on, like, a smut craze so here's a drarry scene. it's pretty cute. 
> 
> i just got finished with stranger things 3 so i am recovering and trying to distract myself lol lol help me. 
> 
> thanks for reading babes! comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
